


Punishment

by agirlwholikesadam



Category: kyloren - Fandom, starwars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlwholikesadam/pseuds/agirlwholikesadam
Summary: Kylo returns back home from a mission and finds out his wife is gone out on a mission of her own. He's upset by this and the only way to make it right is by punishing his wife, you.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Punishment

"What do you mean she's gone?" Kylo yelled.

Kylo glared at General Hux behind his mask. Kylo came back home from a two week mission. He expected to come back to you, his wife but when he returned he was met with General Hux instead.

"She went on a mission as well, Ren. She's the only one here who is actually doing something. While you are off with your pack killing people." Hux said, eyeing the Knights of Ren behind Kylo. He gave a disgusted look at their clothes that were bloodily. Dried blood was crusted on their helmets as well.

"She went off to the planet Arc to talk some sense with their leader. We can use their army and their funding." He told Kylo.

"And you just let her go?" Kylo asked following Hux.

The ginger man rolled his eyes as Kylo took off his helmet and threw it to Vicrul who caught it with ease.

"She went with her servants and her own knights. Captain Phasma went with her as well. I'm not an idiot for star's sake." He told Kylo as they walked to the control room.

"Track the empress's craft. RIGHT FUCKING NOW!." Kylo yelled loudly as they walked inside the control room. Everyone jumped in their seats when they saw him and quickly went to their computers 

Kylo took a deep breath as he felt his anger rise in him.

He clenched his jaw tightly trying to control himself. Trying not to kill the general. He stared at Hux's back while he spoke with a member, who was trying to find the Empress' location too.

"She's still on Arc. Craft is in order." He hears the person next to Hux say.

"You see, she's fine." Hux said, waving his hands at Kylo as he walked towards him.

"This will be a great asset for us." Kylo stared down at Hux. He quickly looked away as Kylo just stood silent staring at him giving him a menacing look.

Kylo knew Hux was right and it made him even more angry. Arc's assets would be such a great deal for them. He just hated the fact he didn't go with you though.

One of the reasons was you are the empress, his wife. Kylo Ren has many enemies and knows that you are valuable to him. People will try to do something to you. The second reason was the slimy leader of Arc was such a piece of shit. Kylo and you have gone before to Arc. It took all of his energy to not slice the leader's head in half with his lightsaber. He read his mind and all he saw was the impure thoughts he had of you.

You being the reasonable one in the relationship and the one to have a level head took care of the situation. Unfortunately, the leader didn't accept the deal that day. Kylo ruined two control rooms that night. You heard him cursing and screaming as he slashed and destroyed the walls with his weapon. He wasn't mad that the deal wasn't made but because he couldn't stand the leader. He came back to the room and dismissed Ushar and Cardo from their post outside the bedroom. He entered the bedroom and you showed Kylo that you were his, only his.

Kylo stared at you that night as you slept beside him. He knew you could hold your ground, it was one of the many things he loved about you and he loved how you loved him with all of his fucked ways. He loved the way you were proud to have him by your side especially when he killed the Resistance. You stood by Kylo when he came to their base. Soaking wet from his fight on Endor. He dropped the scavenger dead body at their doorstep.

"Supreme Leader, the Empress is landing on the finalizer." Mitaka said looking up from his data pad.

Kylo quickly walked out of the room. Hux tried to keep up with the tall man's long strides. Kylo walked past by the Knights of Ren. Grabbing his helmet that Vicrul was holding out for him and roughly put it back on as he walked to the port hanger.

He stood near your craft that just landed with his arms over his buffed chest. Your knights walked down the ramp first. He saw Captain Phasma walking down the ramp with you.

Kylo let his arms down as soon as he saw you. You were wearing his favorite dress. You looked so beautiful, so elegant. The long sleeve velvet dress hugged your figure. The silver belt hung on your hips. Tiny diamonds that hung from the belt swayed and shined with every step you took. Your cleavage was on full display. Small crystals shaped flowers were sewn into the neckline of the dress. He saw the smile on your face as you spoke with Captain Phasma, he knew that the mission went well.

As soon you saw Kylo, you immediately knew he was upset. His shoulders rose up and down. He stood with his feet far apart. Even though you couldn't see his face behind his helmet. You knew that your husband was pissed.

"Fuck." You mumbled to yourself. The stormtroopers around you bowed as you passed by them.

"Empress Ren." General Hux welcomed you with a bow. You just stared up at Kylo. Without taking your graze off your husband. You took the data pad from Captain Phasma and handed it to Hux. His blue eyes widened as he saw the signature from the dipshit leader.

"Oh shit!" General Hux said then quickly cleared his throat trying to cover up at his sudden outburst. The leader accepted their offer and will now be contributing to The First Order.

"Well done, Empress." General Hux said.

"Follow me." Kylo commanded you. He then turned around and walked out.

"How much trouble am I in?" You said, still looking at your husband as he walked away. His cape flowing behind him.

"He was just worried, Empress." Hux said as he looked up at you then at Phasma. He looked down at the data pad when you looked at him. 

You sighed and nodded at Hux and Phasma farewell. You followed Kylo back to your room. You saw him there standing in the middle of the room. His helmet was off. His cape was thrown on the floor along with his gloves. He stared at you with slitted eyes. The door behind you closed and locked. He used the force to do it. You took off your heels and softly moaned when you walked on the cold floor with your bare feet.

"I know you are mad." You said walking to the kitchen paying no mind to him as you passed by him.

"Why did you go?" He asked.

You brought two glass cups from the cabinet and walked to the mini bar. You grabbed the bourbon label bottle and placed it on the kitchen counter.

"We need their assets."

"Why did you go alone?" Kylo asked walking to the kitchen. You filled the glasses to the brim. You slide one glass towards him.

You were honestly quite nervous. You never seen him this upset at you before. You regretted ignoring the warnings that Captain Phasma gave you as you board your ship.

"Kylo, I don't know how to say this but..."You looking at him then brought the glass to your lips taking a sip.

"You are a little scary. I'm a people person. I handle people better when you aren't there. You scare them half to death." You said then took a big gulp.

He kept staring at you.

"Kylo, I got it! He signed the contract and now we own half of his army. Half of his shipment of weapons and he's contributing. I think I deserve a..." you raised a finger at him to wait and took another gulp. Hoping that the bourbon will ease your anxiousness.

Licking your lips, you said "Thank you, my love. My queen. My empress. You did a wonderful job."

You placed the empty glass down on the counter and walked towards him. Pouting your lips you looked up at him.

When he didn't say anything you sighed.

"I'm sorry, I went without you." You said grabbing his large hands into your hands.

You felt the calluses on the palm of his hands. His warm hands warmed up your cold fingers.

"What if something happened to you?" He spat out angrily.

"You are the empress of the galaxy. People wish to do you harm. People want to get to me and by hurting you or killing you they will do that." Kylo sternly told you.

You gasped when he grabbed your chin with one hand a bit roughly and leaned forward to your face. His honey brown eyes stared into yours. You felt his thumb tracing your bottom lip.

"Y/n." He softly said.

"I would die if you got hurt. I would kill millions of people and destroy planets if you got killed. I was about to fucking kill Hux when he told me you left. Don't you get it. I'm mad that you left without me." He said, taking a deep breath. He licked his lips as he smelt the bourbon off your breath.

"Kylo.." You said, placing your hands on his chest. You felt the dried up blood of his enemies on his clothes. You could feel his heart beating out of his chest.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. I was trained by seven skillful warriors." You mentioned him and the Knights of Ren.

"I know how to defend myself. I get it. I do. You were worried and I'm sorry. This will be the last time I go anywhere without you." You told him pushing his dark locks out of his face.

"Promise?" Kylo said with a soft voice.

"I promise, my love." You said, tiptoeing up to reach his lips.

Kylo presses his lips against yours. You gladly let his tongue into your mouth. He pulls you in his chest with one arm around you. His fingers touched the smooth velvet of your dress. He loved the feeling of it. His hands found the belt around your waist. You gasped loudly when you felt Kylo rip the belt in half. The diamonds scattered all over the floor.

"Kyl.."

"I'll buy you a new one." He said against your lips.

His fingers found the zipper behind your back and pulled it down. He groans into your mouth at the touch of your bare skin. He smirks against your lips when he feels your bare ass.

He pulls away slowly, not taking his eyes off of you. He used the force to push the dress down to your hips. He kneels down pulling it down to your feet. Goosebumps covered your entire body when you felt him touch your calves. He planted a kiss on your outer legs then up to your knees, to your inner thighs.

You grip his shoulders as he leans up until his nose touches your mound. He moans when your scent hits his nose.

He looks up to see you staring down at him. He licks his lips slowly.

He stands up, towering over you. He kisses you again. He gently pushes you over to the enormous bed. You can hear the sound of the diamonds crunching below his heavy boots as he walks to the bed. Pushing you down, you laid out in front of him. The dark bed sheets under you made you look like an angel in the night sky. He quickly took his clothes off. You were about to get up to help him but groaned with pain when you felt an invisible hand pull you down by your wrists hard.

"That's how I wanted to find you when I got back." Kylo said, kicking his shoes off.

You looked at his pale naked body. Scars were littered over his broad chest and stomach. The scar on his face went down to his chest. You couldn't help but giggle at the love marks on his shoulders. You knew his back was filled with scratches you caused from the last time you guys fucked.

Your eyes dropped down to his light happy trail. His cock hung between his meaty thighs. The dark curls behind his cock. It's been two weeks since both of you had touched each other, kissed each other, fucked each other.

You laid your head back to the bed still feeling your wrists weighed down on the bed. Kylo stared at you for a moment. He licked his lips as you spread your legs open for him.

You looked so fucking good. Your body is open for him. Just for him. Only for him.

You yelled when you felt a hard slap against your inner thigh. You lift your head up to look at him. He slaps your other inner thigh.

"Fuck!"

"You're lucky." He says leaning down at you. Face to face to you.

"That I'm going to lick this pussy first then punish you. Your pussy looks so good, Y/n." He says.

You felt the bed dip by your feet. You moaned as you felt his hot breath on your bare cunt. His large hands pulled you closer to the edge of the bed.

"Mmm.."He says with a moan as he inhales your musk. The tip of his nose touched your throbbing clit.

"Kylo!" You mewled out as you felt his tongue toy with your clit. He licked the slit of your cunt, tasting you. So sweet and tangy.

"So good." He tells you as he parts your pussy lips with his large fingers. He groans at the slight of your cunt. Your little fuck hole looked so appetizing. Just two weeks ago your freshly fucked little hole was filled his hot cum.

He ate you greedily. You arched your back as Kylo held you close to his face. He fucked you with his tongue as his nose rubbed your clit.

You wanted more. You needed him in you.

"Pleassseee." You cry out as you feel him gently tugging on your clit with his teeth.

You cry when you feel a hard slap on the side of your thigh. That was just a taste of his punishment.

"I know baby. I know what this pussy wants." He says as he pulls away.

You tried your best to look at him between your legs. He looks at you. His chin, his cheeks were wet. His large lips were practically painted with your juices.

You open your mouth and let your tongue out, making him groan at the sight of you then he gets up and goes on top of you.

He drops down to your face. With his own tongue out, he licks yours. You moaned at the taste of yourself. He kisses you. Your tongue is fighting for dominance with his. He breaks the kiss with moan and harshly pushes your face to the side, pressing your face down on to the black silky sheets of the bed.

Your mouth drops as you feel his tongue lick the side of your face. Your cunt trembles by his actions. He feels you trying to move your arms. You were aching to touch him. You wanted to feel him.

"You are going to be punished. Leaving here without telling me." He said as he kissed your neck down to your chest.

"Leaving without me."

You moaned at him as he cupped your breasts with his large hands. He tugs on your nipples then goes close to your ear and whispers.

"You let me know if it's too much."

You nod at him and as soon as you did he smacks your right breasts. You squeak by his action. He smacks the other breast harder. You groan in pleasure as your pussy starts to quiver. He doesn't stop until your nipples are hard.

You cry out as he licks your nipples. Giving each the attention it deserves.

"Baby, please. Do it." You cry out.

Kylo chuckles and raises his hand to give a hard slap on your cunt.

"Please." You begged him.

"You know where." He looks down at you with a raised eyebrow. You just pout at him when he stood still.

You cry out when you feel a burning sensation on the right side of your face. He just slapped you. You turn your face to see him. His lips are parted. He's breathing heavy. He's so hard because of what he did. How you begged him to slap you.

You moaned when he slaps you again on the left side of your face. Your clit starts to throb at his abuse. Kylo leans over you and looks down at you. He softly caress your red cheeks with his thumb.

"Is it really a punishment if the person being punished likes it?" He asks making you smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about." You tell me with a smirk as you felt him lower his hand between your thighs.

"Mmmm." He hums out when he felt how wet you were. He smacks your cunts making you moan loudly.

On the third smacks Kylo's fingers rubbed your clit slowly. His fingers parting your puffy pussy lips and insert two fingers in your sloppy wet pussy.

"Are you ready for me?"

You didn't even hear him. You were distracted by his larger fingers stuffed inside of you. You whined when you felt him remove his hand and leaned up to look down at you.

"Why aren't you listening? I said are you ready for me?" He asked, smacking your wet pussy as he shifts between your legs. He brings his wet fingers up to his mouth. He groans as he sucks his fingers clean.

"Yes. I'm ready." You said looking up at him.

"Ready for what?"

"Your dick. Your big fat dick." You said as he makes a pop sound when he removes his fingers from his mouth. He licks his lips and gives you a little nod.

He leans down and places a large hand on your throat. You grin like a mad woman when he starts to jerk himself off with his other hand.

Your nails dug deep into the palm of your hands. With one hand still wrapped around your throat, Kylo brings his cock near your pussy.

Your eyes rolled to the back of your head when you heard Kylo spit. His spit practically sizzles on your hot cunt. Kylo grins at your reaction.

"Again?" You nodded at his question. You bite your bottom lip as he spits on your cunt again.

"Got to make sure this little tight pussy is ready for my big fat cock." He says repeating your words.

Kylo lets out a low growl as he brings his cock near your pussy. He drops his mouth open as he hits your cunt with cock. The sound of your wet pussy being slapped by his meaty cock rang in Kylo's ears. He rubs his spit around your throbbing clit with the head of his cock. You moan as he played at your entrance.

"Fuck!" He cries out as he tightens his hold on your throat as he dips into your cunt.

"Y/n.." He lets a deep moan out to you as he looks down to see half of cock stuffed into you. He removes his hand from your throat.

"Look at..look at this..fuckkk..look at this pusssy." You feel the invisible hands lift off your wrist.

You cry out when Kylo grabs the back of your head and tugs you to look down. Your chin is down to your chest. You moan at the sight of his cock in you. His cock was angry red, the vein on the side of his cock was throbbing. His cock looked so good especially with your wet juices.

You throw your head back when he gives a harsh thrust into you. Stuffing himself all the way in. All 9inches is inside of you. He grabs your legs and bends them to hang off over his forearms. You wince as he spread you wider to fit his frame.

Kylo looks down at you. He almost cum at the sight of you. You're on your back, legs wide open, you are heaving heavy. Your pussy is busted open by his cock.

He thrusts slowly into you watching as your pussy clenches around him. Enjoying the feeling of your tight pussy around him.

Then that's when he starts thrusting crazy not giving you a chance to reaction. He fucks you until you're crying at loud in pleasure. He holds you in place in as he fucks you stupid.

Kylo pants as he push himself forward filling you to the brim. You raise your hands to move his sweaty hair out of his face. Kylo's cheeks were flushed. Sweat was dripping down his face.

He moans softly as he leans down and cages you with his arms. He watches as you scream at the quick and fast thrusts he gave you. He can't help but bring his large fingers into your open mouth as he pounds deep into you.

You, like a good whore sucks on his fingers as he kept thrusting. You didn't even realize he was looking at you. His eyes were hooded full of lust. His mouth is parted as he pants.

"Kyloo.." You know he was about to explode. He wants to make you cum first before he does though. He was losing it. Two weeks without you, he was going to cum fast.

"Who's pussy is this?" He asks you, in his deep husky voice. You moan out as he gives a hard thrust into you. Fuck, you feel him bang against your cervix.

"Yours."

"Mine." He moans, pressing his lips against yours. He bits on your bottom lip pulling it down.

"I'm gonna cum." He groans pulling away. He frowns when you shake your head.

"No! Nottt..yet." You cry out as you bring a hand to your clit. Rubbing it frantically with a moan.

Kylo couldn't hold it anymore. You just felt so good around his cock. Your moan, the sound of your wet pussy, your scent. It was too much. He was about to explode. He knew exactly what to do. He knew how to make you cum quick.

He groans as he pulls away and pushes you further into the bed.

You look up at him with your brows knitted.

"Bab.."You were cut off when he got on the bed and pulled you by your ankles to him. You moan as he spreads your legs leans completely down on you. You cry out as he enters you in one thrust.

"I want you to cum now." He growls as he rams into you.

"NOW." He tells you as he grabs your throat with one hand as he pounds you. You immediately start rubbing your clit.

"Please." You beg him. Kylo growls and slaps your face making you squeal. You felt your pussy spamming around his cock.

"Pl.." He slaps again.

"This.is...." he rams deeper into you. "Your.." he slaps you once more causing you to cry out.

"Fucking punishment." He growls at you as he feels his cock pulsing in your pussy. Kylo feels you cum on cock. He moans loudly as he pulls his hand away and leans down on you. You wrapped your arms around him pulling him close to you.

Kylo whines against your neck as he fills you up with hot cum. You licked your lips as you took deep breaths. You shifted a bit under Kylo's weight not minding one bit.

"Y/n." You hear him whispered. You turn your head to the neck to kiss the crown in his head. Your fingers ran through his sweaty curls. You moan softly as you feel him kiss your neck. You drop your mouth open when you feel him lick the side of your neck.

Kylo groans in pleasure as he licked your neck. Loving the salty taste of your sweat. He gives you some lazy thrusts into you.

"Y/n." He says your name again.

"Mmm." You say making his legs shake as you run your fingers through his hair.

He groans as he pushes himself up by his elbow. He looks down at you. He brings his hand to your red cheeks.

"Thank you, my love." He says softly rubbing your cheeks.

"My queen. My empress. You did a wonderful job." He said repeating your words from earlier. You smile at him widely. Kylo bumps your nose with his playful with a laugh.


End file.
